Diary of Jayn
by Jaylee500
Summary: I'm rotten at summeries, you'll just have to read
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, firefly belongs to the minds that created the show

Dear Journal,

I did something real dumbass today. Got real tired of having my ma yellin' at me all the time to get educated or sumtin' so I ran off. Took a few changes of clothes and went down to Persephone's air docks. But per-maybe-haps I'm gettin' ahead of my self. My name is Jayn Cobb, named after my sonofabitch father, who took off after one make out session with my ma. One thing ya gotta understand is that I'm from canton originally, one of them dirt poor border planets. Folks there tell me I aught to be proud havin' a hero for a father, but back to my story. I was walkin' through Persephone, makin' darn sure that biggass knife I carry at my hip was visible. Lots of folk around here were lookin' for a play toy. Ya see, I'm sixteen, I look about twelve, and I can pass for fourteen. I tell most folks that I'm twenty one. So anyway the knife deters people. I comes across this ship, offerin' passage. There's this girl in front of it, holdin' one of those umbrella's as is only useful for giving shade. I hoisted my money pouch, deciding that it should by more than enough. I stole it from my ma. I don't feel guilty worth a penny though. If she hadn't been so quick to have a go around with the hero of Canton I wouldn'ta have even been there to steal it from her.

So this girl, she can't be more than twenty-five, says to me "You lookin' for passage? We got some real nice spots for sale," she smiled, real innocent, real nice.

I smile back, less innocent, less nice, "yeah, don't much care as to where, anywheres that ain't here is fine" I gave her the whole pouch of money.

The girl laughed. "My name's Kaylee, this here is Serenity," she patted the side of the boat, crazy I know but she did. "What's yours? Name I mean"

"Jayn Cobb," I say's finding it kinda funny when she looks at me like I'm a lair or sumtin', people do that to me a lot though, look at me like I'm lying.

"How old are you?" Kaylee's looking at me still, kinda like she's readin' me, so I tell the truth, dumb I know. "sixteen, is that gonna be a ruttin' problem?" I try to growl, adding the curse to sound tough.

Kaylee looks at me like she wants to say somewhat more, but instead she waves over my shoulder. "Cap'in, Zoe, Jayne," she yells, this huge grin spreadin' crost her face.

Wait a sec, did she just say Jayne? Oh well, it's to late to run out now. I turn to face them.

"My Cap'in, Zoe, and Jayne," she indicates each one with a point of her finger. "This is Jayn Cobb," she indicates me with that same finger.

The tall muscled one in the middle gulped like he'd done something wrong, that would be my da then.

"Jayne?" the smaller brown haired man asked, fiddling with the waist band of his tight pants. Takes me a sec to realize he's talkin' to my da, not to me. "Anything you wanna tell us?"

"Uh, no?" Jayne sounds hopeful, like he knows that ain't the answer his captain's lookin' for.

The captain rolls his eyes. "we'll discuss this in the air," he turns to Kaylee, "Inara and all them on board?" he asks.

Kaylee nodded. "Simon just got back, the Shepard and River never left, and Wash is ready to take off, so every thing's shiny captain."

Jayne edges past, awful wussy for such a tough guy, a dog that expects a beatin' somethin' I full intend to do to him later. The ship takes off, rocking slightly, a sudden jolt throws me sideways into Jayne. I don't know who's more surprised, me when I hit him, or him when he catches me.

"O.K. Jayne, you have any pressin' desire to explain to me how comes there's a kid runnin' around here with your name?" forget him being the smaller man the captain is real threatening.

"I dunno Mal, I been to a lot of companions," he rubbed his lightly bearded jaw.

That did it, I'm not real ruttin' proud of it, but I snapped. I reached into my bag, past the clothes and my books. A pulled out a worn ceramic garden troll and my biggest knife. I threw both in his face. "How many of them companions did you give these to?" both fell to the floor. Everyone was watching but I didn't care, sixteen years of hate was comin' out of my mouth. "How many of those girls were Susan of Canton? How many did you leave pregnant and broke?" I stopped breathin' hard.

Zoe, the black woman, broke the heavy silence, "Sir, I think this qualifies as a problem"

Jayne just stood there the whole time, like he was deaf as well as dumb. People came in, a girl, looked about my age, and as moon-brained as they come. A man following protectively behind her. A grey haired black man, real purty lady, and a semi-large blond man followed directly behind them. I'm the only stranger here, an outsider, facing down what appeared to be the whole crew. Well, oh shit, they can deal.

"The girl hears shouting so she brings Simon to help captain daddy keep the rock safe," yup, that girl is definitely as moon brained as they come. "The Rock is safe?" River was lookin' at Jayne like I already beat the gorram rutting crap outta him.

There was a jolt of the boat. Kaylee said something in Chinese, never did learn to speak it myself, and jogged off. She had teddy bears on the legs of her pants, real cute.

"The girl would like to know why the man aper called Jayne never told anyone he had a daughter," River cocked her head at me'n Jayne.

"Didn't know I did mooney," Jayne growled, but it was half hearted. This River girl obviously surprised him.

The black man, he has to be the Shepard, says to me "I can definitely see the resemblance," he lifted the brim of my stained brown hat without permission. I jerked back. He laughed, full throated and deep. "Yes, I can most definitely see a resemblance,"

I still don't see what was amusing.

The other man, Simon, seemed to be a step behind everyone else. "Jayne has a kid?" he really seemed confused, I almost felt sorry for him.

"Yes, it would appear so," Inara spoke for the first time, her voice was pretty, it matched the rest of her I guess.

"'Nara, take Jayn back to the unused shuttle, help her find what she needs," captain Mal ordered.

Inara made to put a hand on my elbow. I twisted out of the way, not meaning to be rude or nothin', it just kinda happened. I can always blame it on genetics, seems to me that my da ain't real big on manners either.

On my way out I paused only to look at Jayne. With as much venom as I could muster I said, "I hope you get spaced... Dad," I left the knife and the troll right were they were.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Journal,

I gotta say this for 'Nara, she gave me permission to call her that, is one nice lady. Didn't say one word to me 'bout Jayne or non of that. Just took me to the shuttle. The inside of it was sorta grey, all over, the walls, the floor, even the obviously unused mattress leaning up against one wall was grey. The air had a heavy musty smell.

"Doesn't look like much, does it?" Inara's nose was wrinkled, I couldn't tell if it was because of the smell or just something she did when she was talkin' though. "I can go get some blankets, stuff like that," she offered taking one more quick glance around the shuttle. She leaves, barely makin' a sound, even in her heels.

I move into the part of the ship that has the steerin' system and all that crap. The helm I think its called. I sit down in the chair, its comfortable, lumpy, the seat worn and the fabric frayed, whoever used this little boat before me musta used it somethin' hard, but comfortable. There's a window right in front of me, but all I see is steel. The shuttle must tuck into the side of the ship or sumtin'.

Inara comes back, her arms loaded down with all sorta stuff. Blankets, a hairbrush, me in my infinite wisdom, havin' forgotten mine, don't rightly know how she knew I needed one though. On top of the bundle was a few sticks of incense.

"I got some things, I thought the incense might help somewhat with the smell, Mal doesn't much care for it, but I find it make things seem, more," she glanced around, "homey."

I reach out to take some of the stuff off the top of the pile. I musta been lookin' at the brush 'cause Inara starts playin' with it, sort of twistin' it in her fingers. "I figured that you'd need one, they're not really something you miss until you don't have it, so," she shrugged.

There's a few moments of awkward silence and foot shifting, I want her to leave, don't wanna say it though, cause I want to give the people on this gorram boat the impression that I have some degree of manners. Lucky for me 'Nara actually has that "Woman's intuition" that so many claim to have and don't, she breaks the silence with a good excuse.

"Well, I got to go, I'm meeting a client," she makes a face as she says client, like mahaps it somewhat that might be offensive. Like that don't give me some clue as to what her chosen profession is.

Well not a whole hell of a lot offends me anymore. And my good luck doesn't hold real long ether. The Shepard comes in, Jayne's followin', looking like he wants to be here 'bout as much as I want him to be here.

"We thought we'd come down and see how your doing. It's not every day that the, uh, family of one of the crew comes along,"

Jayne grunts something that could have been agreement, its hard to tell. He's just standin' there, and for some reason that bugs me worse than if he was cussin' or shooting or something. At least that I'd understand. Book's lookin' around. He seems pretty sharp for a preacher.

"Is there anything we can help you with?" he's we, but Da don't exactly seem the 'helpful' type.

"The Jayne girl doesn't want help from anybody, she wants to fly through the black on her own," that River girl just walked into the shuttle, runnin' her hands over everything.

Crazy people annoy me something awful. 'Specialy the ones as talk crazy. I have no desire to go, 'flying through the black on my own'. She don't leave neither.

"Man ape will help, he is to scared of the girl not to," River's tiltin' her head, her eyes are real big. Innocent. A different kind of innocence than Kaylee's though. Kaylee's innocent in the can't kill a man sorta way. River's innocent in the kill the man, and not realize it was wrong sort of way, in a very dangerous way.

I was just gettin' to wondering what girl she was talkin' 'bout when Mooney comes up with something else.

"This girl will also tell the butterfly in the engine that the rock is not a safe place to land anymore," River says it like its a big threat, then goes right back to pettin' everything in the ruttin shuttle.

From the look in Jayne's eyes, he doesn't understand it any better than I do. He does start doing what could be called helpin' though. Putting the bed on the floor, raising some clouds of dust. How does that much dust form in an unused shuttle in the black?

Shepard Book lights one of the incense sticks. It don't help much, now there's the scent of burning flowers over the stale smell. I'm startin' to agree with the captain, I don't much care for incense.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own firefly.

I'm sorry if Inara comes across as less sophisticated than she does in the show, I'm finding her very hard to write

thank you to everyone who reviewed, your input is much appreciated

Dear Journal,

It wasn't until after everybody left the shuttle givin' me some much needed breathin' space that I realized two things. The first being that everybody seems to be assumin' that I's is plannin' on being on this boat for a while. Meanin' that ya don't fix a whole shuttle for someone as is just getting off next time they hit dirtside. The second bein' that Jayne didn't seem any where's near mad enough for someone who's kid as good as told him to go die. Somebody says that to me and I'd be right sore tempted to do the same to them. Well, ain't worth worrying 'bout, if he gets mad he gets mad. I waited a few hours, till round about the time that my stomache started tellin' me that it was getting purty near dinner time. I'm tryin' to remember which way it was to the kitchen when Kaylee shows up at the door.

"Cap'in says to come an' get ya for meal," she smiles real bright like, seems to be the only expression she's really comfortable with.

I get up from the bed real slow, makin' like I ain't hungry enough to start eatin' the walls of the ship. "everybody gonna be there?" I try'n ask like it don't matter much, but truth be told I don't want to see the whole crew in one place. To many people for my likin's.

"Yep, Cap'in likes to have everybody eat together once in awhile, specially when we's got passengers and the like," she stand back from the door a bit, givin' me a way out.

We walk down to the dinin' area. The ships all open like, lotta stair cases with sorta see through steps and railings, I like it, gives a body a feelin' of freedom, of being out side, even if they ain't. There's flowers and things like that painted on posts and doors.

Everybody's already at the table when we get in. Oh crap. That means that everybody's going to be looking at us when we sit.

"I got us some work," Captain Mal looks around the table. "Delivering food, medical supplies and the like to some of the border planets, wont take too long,"

There's some snickering round the table. Comin' from The blonde guy mostly.

"Cap'in, wasn't it just the last time you said we was deliverin' medical supplies that Simon and River joined us?"he asked, faking innocence.

"not to mention that gorram ruttin' alliance fed," Jayne growls out, shooting a quick glance at Kaylee before going back to his food.

Could just be my imagination but for a second Da actually looked like he cared about something other than himself. But that brief moment passes fast enough that I'm sure I just imagined it. I wolf down my food as fast as possible, not giving a damn that my table manners are lousy. The captain keeps right on talking.

"captain assumes that because he says the work is legal that it will be," River rolls her head to look at him. "Girl rock wants to help, thinks that work can buy acceptance, doesn't know that butterfly and Wash already do, and others will follow," she drawls out the sh one Wash's name. Makes it sound like wind going through grass or some other poetic shit like that.

Real scary part is I think that the captain understood her. He looks at me. They all do. "well nearest I can figure our li'l reader says that you want to help with our semi-legal activities,"

I guess he's waiting for an answer. "Don't know what I could do," I say that mostly to myself.

River interrupts 'fore I can continue. "Jayn wants to pull her own weight, doesn't want to be carried."

Which has got to be the first thing that she's said that makes any sense since I boarded this boat.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own it

thank you to all those who reviewed

sorry about the updates being so few and far between

Dear Journal,

captain explained the job, boiled down it was deliverin' some stolen, the term he used was borrowed, goods to some little outta the way border planet. Da left halfway through the explanation, rollin' his eyes like he'd heard it all before.

"you get all this Jayn?" Zoe's caught me thinkin' as in not paying a drop of attention to the captain.

I figure it would be rude to say I coulda figured out most a this stuff in my sleep so I just nod, real polite like. Kaylee laughs. I glare at her best I can turned sideways, not that it does any good. Everybody who can come up with something to do leaves soon after that, Wash says somewhat bout needing to steer the boat. Simon tries to get River to go with him, whisperin' something to her like its a big secret.

"Not going brother boob. Going to talk to Girl Rock," She looks at me when she says it, don't know why though, not like I really want to talk to her.

"Okay River, I'll see you later then," Simon says it with this look in his eyes like he's fighting a loosing battle and knows it, like he's been fighting a loosing battle for years.

A couple minutes later and it's just me and Mooney, alone in the dinning room.

"I have very little interest in conversing with the Girl Rock," she says, getting up from the table and doing some sort of a dance round the dinning area. She's actually pretty good, not that I've seen many dancer to compare her with. I can't figure out why I feel so insulted by her saying she doesn't want to converse, big word for a crazy person, with me, seein' as to how I didn't want to talk to her anyways. "you are just a good excuse, Simon will always let me study what is new,"

"Well you ain't studin' me Mooney," I try to growl, but 'parently its more affective when your a six four giant than when your a five three midget.

"Jayn is wrong, the girl has been studying all day," she pauses mid spin and sticks her tongue out at me.

Its such a normal gesture, something I used to do to my ma when she was pestering me about doing chores or some such, that I can't help but laugh a bit. I think I'm going crazy as she is cause I start thinking that maybe I could like this River. I put the notion outta my head for the time being because I don't like my world being turned upside down and inside out. River resumes her dance.

"Girl Rock likes dancing?" the way she says it it's more of a statement than a question, like she's inside my head. Well captain Mal did call her a reader.

"for a body with no interest in conversin' with me you sure are doing a lot of talking," I says, trying to think of a halfway decent answer to that question. "I ain't got nothing against it,"

"The use of a double negative negates the positive," she says it calmly, reasonably.

"So what you a gorram grammar teacher now?" I don't have a clue what I said to get that incredibly unhelpful little lesson. And apparently River ain't in any kind of mood to explain it to me neither.

I figure as long as we're just sitting here I might as well get some work done. I takes out my big knife a cloth. I start rubbing the blade. Its already pretty clean so its just work to keep my hands busy until the captain says it time to go do his job. River says something that I don't quite catch. "What?"

"I said Jayn looks like father rock," she seems right annoyed at having to repeat herself, like I was ignoring her on purpose, which I wasn't.

"You mean my Da?" I ask, cautious like, cause I don't know where she's going with this, I don't like it though, being told I look like Jayne.

River nods. "he cleans guns on his knees, like knives," she's stopped dancing at this point, now she's sitting acrost me at the table, her head in her hands, her fingers tangling in her hair.

I look down at my hands. I am resting my knife on my knee. I jerk my knee down to fast, banging it on the table. It hurt, bad enough that my eyes started watering a bit.

"River is confused,"

thats nice, I really don't care.

"Does not understand why girl rock thinks its is bad to be like her father, Simon is like his father," when she says that there's this look in her eye. The closest I can come to placing it would be pride, she's proud of her brother. Either that or her father. Per-maybe-haps it both of them.

"What ain't he your father too?" I'm sure not used to this, actually sitting down to have a conversation with somebody. I think I like this whole conversing thing.

"Will all crew members report to the cargo bay, will all crew members report to the cargo bay," the words come from some sort of speakers on the wall. I can't much tell who's talking, I don't know everybody on this boat by voice yet.

River follows me down to the cargo bay, well I guess it wold be more fair to say we walked together, if a gave a damn about being fair. She keeps talking, mostly about normal everyday things. I remember thinking once that it was scary that the captain understands how River talks, but I figure now that it just takes a little bit more listening.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own firefly

Dear Journal,

I took a few minutes for everybody to get together in the cargo bay. River drifted over to her brother.

"Did you two find anything interesting to discuss?" he asked her, his tone makin' quite clear that he found that unlikely. I would really like to know why he looks at me whilst he's askin' these questions. Like I know the answers or somewhat.

"Found many interesting things to discuss Simon, you would not enjoy" she cocks her head at him, smiling. "we talked about you some," she says it all in this irritatingly calm tone, like she's talkin' to a crazy person as apposed to being one herself.

I don't remember talking 'bout Simon none. Except for that one comment about him being like his Da. Ain't much I can say at this point though. Da comes in, armed right up to the top of his head. Makes me feel pretty unimportant, carrying only one little knife. Well maybe little isn't exactly the right word.

Captain comes in. He leans on some crates to talk to Simon. "Don't much anticipate nothing goin' wrong on this one Doc, but you be ready just in case,"

So River's brother is a doctor. I wanna know if he's any good. Kaylee comes in, her and the preacher and Wash. Zoe's just a few steps behind them.

"We set?" She asks, looking only at the captain.

"Looks like," Mal turns his head towards me. "You ready?"

I just nod. My throats gone a little dry, which is strange, I don't think I can ever remember feelin' nervous like this before. Wash says something to Zoe in Chinese. She nods.

"I will," she gives him a smile.

"Be careful," Kaylee says quietly, I figure she's translating.

"Thanks," I try to smile at her, but smiling ain't something I'm real good at to begin with.

"Everybody who means to be coming get in the mule," the captain orders. He's already there, sitting in the drivers seat.

There's only one seat that don't look cramped as hell, right next to Jayne. The captain sorta clears his throat, a clear hurry up. I sit next to Da. The back of the cargo bay opens out. I can see we've hit dirtside.

"you ever fire a gun before?" Da asks as Captain Mal steers the little boat outta the big boat. He's fingering the but of one of his as he says it.

"Yeah," I try to keep a civil tongue in my head since he's making an effort to do the same. "A couple times." I just leave out the fact that I can't aim worth shit.

He pulls a gun out of his belt. Its a tiny thing, or maybe it's that his hand is so big that makes it look small. I stare at it like some half wit.

"Take it girl," he orders.

I don't like bein' told what to do. I also woulda sworn he didn't have a generous bone in his whole rather large body. I take the gun, real careful like, given to how I don't want it blowing up in my face. It looks much bigger in my hand than his. "Thanks.." I hesitate over what to call him, and end up not saying anything beyond thanks.

Captain Mal stops the boat. I look around, I don't see nutin'. Mayhaps it's its just a meetin' place. Zoe swings out of the boat. The grounds dry, I can see little puffs of dust rising up above her boots as she moves.

Cap'in turns around. "Okay, Jayn, just stand back, like I told the doctor, I don't much anticipate anything goin' wrong, but be ready, and don't shoot none of our crew."

He says our crew, like I'm a real part of it not just some hanger on. It makes me feel sorta happy, the being included in a group. Mal goes to help Zoe unload the cargo. There's three kind of large gold-ish coloured boxes. It occurs to me I still don't know whats in them. They've got 'em stacked up on the ground. Captains watching the skyline. It pretty soon that a group of people comes up. It's then that Da gets out of the shuttle. I follow his lead. I still don't like him much, but it does appear he knows what he's doing.

The groups riding horses. I like them beasties. The large and ugly one that appears to be the leader gets down out of the saddle like his backsides hurting him something awful. Its funny in a way. He's trying to stand there looking tough, while rubbing his backside. I manage not to laugh, its a close thing though.

"you got the goods?" he asks, stupid man was looking right at them as he asks this question. My opinion of his intelligence is rapidly dwindling.

Captain Mal doesn't appear to notice that his buyer is not running on full power. "We gonna get paid?" he says it like he couldn't care less, but his eyes are one the other man.

"I've got half a mind to just take them form ya you know," he drawls the sentence out, sort of taunting the captain. He jiggles a half full pouch of money. Its like a signal, his men pull out weapons. They go from being slightly annoying but potentially helpful people to being a threat.

"Men, take their goods, if any of them move," he smiles, showing off a handful of greasy yellow teeth. "shoot 'em"

One of the muscles in Jayne's cheek starts jumping. A couple of the men load the boxes into some sort of a carrying contraption rigged up between two horses. Zoe watches it all, waiting from an order from her captain I guess. He gives a slight nod, barely moving his head at all. She whips out a gun faster than I can follow. Its pointed straight at the leader.

"the way I see it you got a choice," captain Mal says. "You can give us whats do us and leave unharmed, or you take the risk that you can shoot us before we shoot your boss there,"

"Shoot," their dim witted boss orders, not seeming to notice that there's a gun trained on him and a few others on his crew.

His crew knows it though. Some of them hesitate a bit, until he barks the order again. Then the bullets start flying.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own firefly

Thanks for the reviews

sorry this update is so long in coming

Dear Journal,

Whoever says getting shot is a shiny thing aught to be shot themselves, and then have their heads checked, cause it ain't fun.

Another thing I realized, Da is crazier than River. He actually seemed to enjoy the firefight. Least ways up until a passin' bullet grazed his arm. Then he started cussin' somethin' fierce. The shooting ended purty fast though. Left us with a good deal richer than when we went out.

It wasn't until somebody pointed it out to me that I realized Da wasn't the only to get shot. That something to be said for an adrenalin rush, you don't feel anything till its over.

"You looks like you got shot some there,"Captain Mal points out oh so helpfully.

So I do what any reasonable person would do. I look where he's lookin'. "Yeah, 'bout that," I couldn't really think of anything to say after that, after all, my experience in such things don't really amount to much.

"Could have avoided that if you'd just shoot the bastards straight, 'stead of non lethal like," Jayne says. I can't tell if he's teasing or serious though. And he don't say nutin' bout the fact that his arm's bleedin' pretty good.

"Sorry, I like to get to know somebody up close and personal like afore I go killin' them," I retort, ain't no sense in letting anybody know I can't aim. "Sides you was doin' enough shooting for the both of us," the numbness of the fight is wearin' off my legs starting to hurt.

"Fight later, lets get back to my boat," Mal mutters something after that, sounded suspiciously like 'Like father, like kid'

Zoe picks up the pouch the leader had been carrying. "At least we got paid," She tosses it to the Captain.

"Yeah," he looks at Jayne, "We win, looks like," he says it like its somethin' that Da said, I'll have to remember to ask about it later.

Jayne rolls his eyes. The ride back to the boat seems much bumpier than the one to the meetin'. Mayhaps its just that I can feel every bump through the chunk that the damn bullet tore outta my leg. I bit my lip the whole way, cause crying or whimperin' like I feel like doing would make me look the wuss.

Captain Mal tells me'n da to go to see the doctor. Da didn't take to it real well.

"Come on Mal, I don't need to see no fancy core bred doctor," don't think he realizes whining and pouting works better for little girls than big men. Its right funny to watch him try though.

Mal just points in what I think is the general direction of where Simon does his work. River shows up out of nowhere. I think I'd rather that she wasn't there.

"Jayne is stupid," she states it rather mater-a-factly. Since she was looking at Da when she said it I can only assume she was talking to him.

"Shut up Mooney, I may be stupid, but at least I ain't crazy," he's less calm, practically shouting, least ways thats what it sounds like in here.

River puts her mouth real close to my ear, I can feel her breath on my neck. "He thinks I can kill him with my brain," she sort of giggles, like its a joke.

I would laugh to, but I ain't at all sure she can't kill him with her brain, or anyone else for that matter. Simon looks about as happy to have to help Jayne as Da looks to need help. I don't care about him one way or the other myself, Simon that is.

Later, after having all job related injuries taken care of, captain calls everybody down to the dining room. Kaylee waves from across the room. Shepard Book's having some sort of discussion with Wash, but since half of it wasn't in a language I speak eavesdropping wasn't really a feasible option.

"We got paid," Captain Mal announces.

Theres some expression of pleasure from the crew. "This mean we can get that new engine part?" Kaylee asks, her whole face lighting up.

"Didn't get paid that much," Mal sorta grimaces, "The one we got now will just have to hold," neither one of them says exactly what part it is that they need.

Once again Wash leaves early, saying something about needin' to fly. "glad to see you survived your first job," he calls back over his shoulder as he leaves.

There's a few moments of awkward silence after he leaves, it seems that Mal don't have anything more to say. A few minutes later Wash's voice comes over the speakers.

"I don't want to unduly alarm anyone, but there's an alliance ship coming to close for comfort,"

captain looks at the ceiling. "Getting awful crowded up in the black,"

I completely agree, damn feds sticking their noses into everything. They have to be careful, somebody might break those noses.


End file.
